Stars And Darkness
by EvantheNerd83
Summary: An anthology of short horror stories centering around our favorite magical princess and her best friends. Don't own SVTFOE.
1. Cycle

**Cycle**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I do not own Star VS the Forces of Evil. Daron Nefcy does. One-shot.

* * *

"Uh oh." Star whispered when the red cleared, exposing the results of her latest spell test. She could see it clearly.

Smoke wafted off of the corpse laying on the backyard lawn, stinging her senses with the smell of burnt bacon. Not good. Not good at all. She trembled as the heat from the wand faded. A charred black face peeled away at her and familiar eyes bore themselves into her own. Star turned away. She couldn't take the sight again.

Vomit crept up her throat as worry and horror filled her stomach. Everything was spinning.

Spinning.

Spinning.

She was in so much trouble, so much trouble, so much trouble. Her mother would ground her for eighteen centuries. The Timeout-Guy would probably encase her in his crystals again. Good Corn. What if Mr. and Mrs. Diaz came back and saw-

 _NoNoNoNoNoNoNo. Calm down. It's okay. Everything's going to be okay, Star._

The corpse twitched.

Star looked down at her wand, the crystal in the center was no longer red. Or green. Instead, and most interestingly, it was glowing black. Black like the body's eyes.

 _You've done this before. Remember? This isn't the first time you've messed up on that spell. You've burned him before. You've killed him before. And what did you do? Each and every time?_

 _Say it with me:_

 _Regeneration._

 _Reanimation._

 _Restoration._

She took a deep breath, pointed the wand at the charred body of her best friend, and spoke those three words for the third time that day.

"Marcoda Returnuas Instantica!"


	2. Boy

**2\. Boy**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I do not own Star Vs the Forces of Evil. Daron Nefcy and Disney Television do. I'll update this collection more in the future. Enjoy!

* * *

"Boy."

She barely felt the cold doorknob in her hands. But she saw herself turn it, open it, and hover inside. And then, she saw _him_.

Her cheeks ran red hot.

He was sleeping. His tussled hair framed the cutest face she had ever seen. His smile melted her away. Melted her away like the fire raging in her chest. And her lower regions. Star drooled as her hands approached his body.

 _His body._

Soon to be hers.

"Boy."

Her body had rebelled against her. Her head was screaming in pleasure. In love. In lust. In hunger. Her nightgown and panties were soaked.

Or what was left of them, anyway.

"Boy."

Star wanted to scream. She wanted to scream and to wake him up, to warn him about the hunger that had taken over her. But she couldn't scream.

She couldn't do anything, but watch.

It wasn't her body anymore.

"Boy."

Marco didn't have a chance to wake up. He wasn't fast enough. Not as fast as the multi-armed, moaning thing that had left Star's room.

Its purple, tiny hearts filled his mouth before he could scream.

And he never met the heart-molded gaze of Mewberty.


	3. Remember

**3\. Remember**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I do not own Star Vs the Forces of Evil. Daron Nefcy and Disney Television do. I love reading the suggestions being commented, keep the reviews coming! Enjoy!

* * *

The moment Star stood up in front of the mirror, she froze.

The thing that was staring back could have passed as her reflection. It had the same long, blond hair. It wore a familiar teal nightgown, the same curves. It looked like her in every conceivable way. But she knew. Star knew that wasn't. It didn't look _completely_ right.

It smiled, but its smile was too wide. And its eyes were blue like her own, but they were too shiny. They reflected light. Like glass. Doll eyes.

It tilted its head at her. Its grin never faltered.

Enough. She had enough.

Star opened her mouth to scream, stumbling back from the mirror as the realization hit her and everything fell into place.

 _She remembered what she had said_

 _She remembered what the other had_

 _She remembered_

 _Remembered_

 _ **REMEMBERED**_

When Star stood up in front of the mirror, she smiled in relief. Her reflection smiled back. With a yawn, she turned off the bathroom light and headed back to bed.

Going into her wand had been exhausting.


	4. Spell

**4\. Spell**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I do not own Star Vs the Forces of Evil. Daron Nefcy and Disney Television do. I based this on one of my original stories. Enjoy!

* * *

"Sparkling Rainbow Wash!" The girl screamed, raising her wand at the enemy across the room.

The enemy shrieked and backed away in horror. She turned as the emerald gem in the middle of the wand whined, expelling a beam of colors. A storm of swirling pink and red and blue flowers. Tactile joy.

She knew what was going to happen. She had seen the others- her partners, her friends, her family- go under the wave and never come back up. The enemy knew and started to run.

But she didn't have a chance to escape before the blast shot out towards her, accompanied by heat. The heat of a thousand suns. And it felt like it. Her skin boiled and blistered and her green eyes and ocean-foam hair caught fire. She opened her mouth to scream, but the heat went inside. And organs burst. She felt all of this for a second or two before-

Heat turned to cold. Death.

The colors soon faded. Everything came back into clarity. The girl lowered her wand. She saw the damage.

The melting couch.

The bubbling television.

The peeling walls.

And the pile of blackened bones that laid on the floor.

Star stared at the remains of her enemy and smiled.

Now, Marco would be hers.


	5. Magic

**5\. Magic**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I do not own Star Vs the Forces of Evil. Daron Nefcy and Disney Television do. I'm going to be updating this collection again soon! Enjoy!

* * *

Star loves her wand. She loves to battle monsters and the magic coursing through the wand is fun to use. Her spells come out in blasts, explosions, and beams. Purple and pink and bright. Sending a narwhal blast at the face of a three-horned beast brings a smile to her face. She loves magic.

Or some magic.

While her magic is usually bright pink, it isn't _always_ as bright as it should be. Star isn't always cheerful and friendly and sweet.

For example, last night. Star wasn't happy when she saw Marco kiss Jackie at the Love Sentence concert. She didn't want to be friendly towards Jackie. She didn't feel like acting sweet either.

Luckily, she kept herself together until she had left the stadium. Her smile didn't falter one bit. But her mind did. And the wand knew this.

And it acted accordingly.

The magic that came out was green. It burned the billboard until it was nothing, but a smoldering pile of black ash. An immensely powerful blast. Star heard everything. She was terrified, but she didn't stop. She just kept on walking. Until she got home. Where she locked her bedroom door and fell asleep crying.

But Star wasn't scared of her magic or the power that surged through her body.

No.

Star was terrified of the giggle that had escaped her lips.

And the way her eyes shine bright green in the mirror.


	6. Half-Way

**6\. Half-Way**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I do not own Star vs The Forces of Evil. Daron Nefcy and Disney Television do. Took a suggestion. Enjoy!

* * *

They ran as fast as they could, shoes slamming into the red viscous flesh beneath them. An endless hallway stretched far behind them, dark with waving and vein-laced walls. Purple walls. Organic walls. There was no light to be found and the only sense of warmth came from the portal in front of them.

Star could hear her own labored breathing. But she knew. It was getting closer to them. The unnamable beast that was slithering like lightning. Quick and bleeding.

The mere thought of the thing was worse than its appearance. Despite the fact that it was chasing after them with its mouth twisting open, fragile bones poking through translucent skin and rainbow eyes staring at their backs, she was more terrified of the thing's presence. She felt its gaze. She felt perverted fingers trace her spine as if tenderizing meat. And it felt cold. Somehow black. Shudderingly black.

Star turned back to check.

Something grabbed her hand. Marco's hand. And he pulled her towards the rift, jumping through it without a word. The thing's gaze faded as soon as she passed through.

"Ooooff!" Marco said as he landed on familiar ground. The floor to his bedroom.

Pain sprung up in his wrist and circled his nerves, but he didn't care. All he cared about was _her_. His best friend and companion and the person he cared about the most. He looked back at the portal, expecting to see her laying there. Safe and sound. Dazed, but still smiling.

"Star? You o-?"

Marco froze.

Red. Bright red. There was so much red. It trickled down her chin and nose and pooled around her, underneath her, from her. Especially from _behind_ her.

He could see her pale face, her gaping mouth, her blue eyes that were staring into his. The light in them that was fading away, dying, being consumed by cold. But not her legs. Or her skirt. Or even her stomach.

It took him a moment to realize why he couldn't see them. And to see the dirty pink. The sagging, dirty pink.

The pink that was falling _out_ of her.

"M-M-Marc-c-c-c-coo..." Star gurgled, reaching out to grasp his hands and twitching in pain.

* * *

 **A/N: The pink was her inner organs falling out of her body, by the way.**


	7. Another

**7\. Another**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I do not own Star Vs The Forces of Evil. Daron Nefcy and Disney Television do. Enjoy!

* * *

"Marco. I'm home." Star called out as she stepped through the portal and into her bedroom. Marco gasped when he saw the cuts on her face.

The boy ran over to her, pulling his best friend into a tight embrace. "What happened?!" He asked and held her close. It happened so quickly that she froze in shock.

God. He was so warm. Warm and alive. Alive.

He was alive here.

Jackpot.

Home sweet home.

"Oh. Nothing, just ran into some trouble." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. The portal closed behind her on its own.

* * *

 **A/N:** A counterpart of Star took her place.


	8. Game

**8\. Game**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I do not own Star Vs The Forces of Evil. Daron Nefcy and Disney Television do. Enjoy!

* * *

"Found one!" Marco called out from across the room.

Star ran and jumped, raising her wand over her head. "Magical hammer blast!" She screamed as a purple explosion rocked through the air. Wood splintered and the door blew apart.

"Found you!" She said as the smoke cleared and she skipped over to the occupant who was curled up in the corner. And she smiled.

But her clone just screamed.

* * *

 **A/N:** They have been hunting clones. And those clones are terrified. Rightfully so.


	9. Incompatibility

**9\. Incompatibility**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I do not own Star Vs The Forces of Evil. Daron Nefcy and Disney Television do. This chapter was based on another suggestion in the comments/reviews. Enjoy!

I've written the drafts for 10, 11, 12, and 13. I just need to edit them. Or rewrite them completely.

* * *

It has been weeks since the test. Star is convinced that it is all her fault, even though Marco has tried to convince her otherwise. But she knows the truth. She knows that he is wrong.

She seduced him. She stopped him from using a condom. Sure, she hadn't known that this would happen. She hadn't known that they were different and that her mistake would lead to its conception. But how could she have?

Her mother hadn't told her anything about humans before her arrival. She was still new to this whole Earth thing.

But it doesn't matter now. It's almost done growing.

Its limbs have already coiled around her insides and it has begun to press against her stomach. Sooner or later, it will be strong enough and its teeth will be sharp enough to rip through her flesh, pulling out her intestines. Ignoring her screams. Star knows that it wants to get out.

And she knows that it won't care if she dies in the process.

* * *

 **A/N:** Star got knocked up by Marco and the result is an unholy abomination.

Mistakes. Mates. Memories. Madness. Malevolence. Mutilation. Multiverse. Mayhem. Motherhood. Mystery? What will the tenth chapter be about? Take a guess!


	10. Poisoned

**10\. Poisoned**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I do not own Star Vs the Forces of Evil. Daron Nefcy and Disney Television do. The next few chapters (11, 12, and 13) are on their way! Just have to edit them! Another one based on an suggestion! Don't worry: The next three won't be.

* * *

"Why did you sleep with you wand?" Moon asked as she stared at her daughter and sobbed.

Odd. She didn't cry often. "I'm sorry, Mommy. I didn't... I didn't know." Star said. Her smile broke the Queen's heart. Even more so than the loss of her beautiful blond hair.

"I've always told you. It's radioactive." Moon whispered and her daughter began to cough again.

* * *

 **A/N:** The wand has been stated in the series to emit radiation, which has forced Queen Moon to warn Star against sleeping with it underneath her pillow. And this would be the result.

Mistakes. Mates. Memories. Madness. Malevolence. Mutilation. Multiverse. Mayhem. Motherhood. Malfunction. Mystery? What will the eleventh chapter be about? Take a guess!


	11. Cashew

**11\. Cashew**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I do not own Star Vs The Forces of Evil. Daron Nefcy and Disney Television do. This one wasn't suggested to me by a reviewer. The twelfth, thirteenth, fourteenth, and fifteenth chapters are on their way!

But in this chapter, Star is scared...

* * *

He meowed.

Star woke up, sitting up in her bed and scanning the room. Shadows loomed around her. She couldn't see anything through the blanket of darkness and silence. A sigh of relief. With that, she laid back down to stare up at the ceiling.

A giggle. Silly Star. Stupid, little, baby Star. Cashew hadn't meowed from the corner of the room. No. He couldn't have. Because Cashew was dead. He had been dead for years now. He had died back on Mewni and he couldn't have dragged his decaying, rotting corpse between dimensions. Hell. He probably didn't have any skin at this point.

He was probably just bones. Just bones.

'Bones.' She thought and turned on her side, drifting off to sleep.

Something meowed from underneath the covers.

* * *

 **A/N:** The original concept for the series called for Star to own a cat named Cashew. This idea was scrapped when Daron found that it would be too similar to Sailor Moon. So. I used it and added a ghost cat. You're welcome.

Mistakes. Mates. Memories. Madness. Malevolence. Mutilation. Multiverse. Mayhem. Motherhood. Malfunction. Metaphysics. Mystery? What will the twelfth chapter be about? Take a guess!


	12. Proof

**12\. Proof**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I do not own "Star Vs The Forces of Evil". Daron Nefcy and Disney Television do.

In this chapter, Star is getting a little desperate...

* * *

Marco needed proof. He told her that Jackie wasn't a mermaid, that she wasn't out to lure him to his doom, that she was just being paranoid. And jealous. His words stung. But he had seen her eyes break into tears and had realized what he was doing to her. He told her to get proof.

He didn't tell her how though. He never specified what kind of evidence. And she didn't know either. She decided to go all in.

Star went to Jackie's house tonight, just to ask her questions. She knocked on the front door and was surprised when her parents answered it. Too surprised. She made up a reason why. Some stupid lie about missing homework. Good thing that they bought it.

Jackie was upstairs, they said. And they were telling the truth. She was upstairs. Star heard the water running from the top step. She followed it to the bathroom.

Jackie was naked. Fully naked and standing over a bathtub.

A bathtub filled with water.

Something happened. Something snapped in her head and everything went by so fast.

A blur.

Her running towards Jackie. A startled gasp. Struggling. Hair between her fingers. Dunking her head into the bath. Bubbling screaming. Flailing arms and legs and spinning neck. Bubbling screaming. Struggling. And then, no more struggling. And no more screaming.

Stillness. Silence.

Star is now curled up in the corner. She's rocking back and forth, whispering and sobbing and whispering to herself. She is scared. So scared.

She still can't take her eyes off of the bathtub.

She just wanted proof.

She just wanted to see if Jackie could breathe underwater.

She just wanted to be right.

But even though she has proof, it has proved her wrong.

* * *

 **A/N:** Star believed that Jackie was a mermaid and took Marco's kind of dismissive advice to gather some proof to the extreme. She drowned Jackie.

Mistakes. Mates. Memories. Madness. Malevolence. Mutilation. Multiverse. Mayhem. Motherhood. Malfunction. Metaphysics. Mermaids. What's next? Take a guess!


	13. Shower

**13\. Shower**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I do not own Star Vs the Forces of Evil. Daron Nefcy and Disney Television do. Picture this as the "season one finale" of sorts. The end of the first cycle of stories.

In this chapter, Star has been in the shower for too long...

* * *

Star sighed as she turned off the shower. It had worked. All of her stress and sweat had been washed away by the hot water. Marco was right. All she needed was a nice, long shower. She needed to thank him. A lone finger ran down her thigh at the ideas that were running through her head. But she stopped herself. Now was not the time.

Star yanked back the shower curtain. Almost immediately, the cold air beyond it rushed towards her with its teeth barred and she shivered. Her eyes glanced over at the bathroom door. It was open. That was strange because she had closed it earlier. She shook her head, leaning towards the toilet and the towel that was laying on the seat's lid. It didn't matter.

But as soon as she stepped out of the shower and in front of the mirror, she froze. She finally saw the five words scrawled across it. Five words written in someone's blood.

"Next time, I'll be joining you."

* * *

 **A/N:** Someone had snuck into the bathroom while Star was in the shower, left her the message on the mirror, and left. And forgot to close the door.

Mistakes. Mates. Memories. Madness. Malevolence. Mutilation. Multiverse. Mayhem. Motherhood. Malfunction. Metaphysics. Mermaids. And messages.


	14. Puppy Dog Eyes

**14\. Puppy Dog Eyes**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I do not own Star Vs The Forces of Evil. Daron Nefcy and Disney Television do.

Enjoy the newest chapter in this anthology. In this one, we find that Star isn't as sweet as she might seem...

* * *

Star gripped Marco's hand in her own, his warmth immediately greeting her chilled flesh. He blushed and leaned away from the magical princess.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking up at him with those sparkling, blue, puppy dog eyes of hers.

Marco froze. His body went cold. Cold like clay. Clay that was about to be molded. And he was molded. Twisted. Broken. And reshaped. Star stared directly at him and didn't say a thing, she just stared into his eyes and into his soul and she kissed his mind.

His hand twitched. His mouth twitched. He shuddered.

And then, the color returned to his face.

And he shook his head. A smile.

"Nothing." Marco said as he took her hand and they resumed their walk through the park.

* * *

 **A/N:** Star has cast a mind control spell on Marco.

Mistakes. Mates. Memories. Madness. Malevolence. Mutilation. Multiverse. Mayhem. Motherhood. Malfunction. Metaphysics. Mermaids. Messages. Manipulation. What's next? Take a guess!


	15. Justification

**15\. Justification**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I do not own Star Vs The Forces Of Evil. Daron Nefcy and Disney Television do.

In this chapter, I'm afraid that our poor little Star is suffering...

* * *

"M-m-m..." Star sobbed.

The girl who was standing in front of her froze and pulled back the scissors, oblivious to the blood dripping down onto her teal nightgown. She tilted her head in mock confusion.

"Mercy?! You want mercy?!" She laughed, throwing her head back. A high-pitched, crazed sound.

Star whimpered as she leaned closer to her, bright emerald eyes staring deep into her own. They were beautiful and sparkled. But she didn't think much about their beauty and was caught in the storm raging within them. A storm of glee.

The maniac grinned. Razor blade teeth.

"You don't deserve mercy." She whispered and guided her hands towards the only thing left, the only patch of skin not yet defiled. Her wrists.

Star sobbed as she pressed a blade against her soft, white flesh.

* * *

 **A/N:** Star is cutting herself and hallucinating that her reflection is responsible.

Mistakes. Mates. Memories. Madness. Malevolence. Mutilation. Multiverse. Mayhem. Motherhood. Malfunction. Metaphysics. Mermaids. Messages. Manipulation. Mercy. What's next? Take a guess!


	16. Voice

**16\. Voice**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I do not own Star Vs The Forces Of Evil. Daron Nefcy and Disney Television do.

In this chapter, there are more things to be scared of than the dark.

* * *

"Hello?"

Marco spun around. The bedroom door was closed and he could tell that the light was off. There were shadows underneath it, masking the sound of light shuffling from inside. Someone was inside. A chill ran down his spine as the realization hit him.

He had heard her. The voice had been muffled, but it had clearly been her. Definitely her.

It must have been her. It had to be her.

But that didn't make any sense because-

"That wasn't me." He heard her voice again but this time, it came from behind him. From the real Star.

* * *

 **A/N:** Mistakes, Mates, Memories, Madness, Malevolence, Mutilation, Multiverse, Mayhem, Motherhood, Malfunction, Metaphysics, Mermaids, Messages, Manipulation, Mercy, and Mimicry. What's next? I don't know.


	17. Door

**17\. Door**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I do not own Star Vs The Forces of Evil. Daron Nefcy and Disney Television do.

In this chapter, we find Marco in a tough situation...

* * *

He hears the shuffling. Six feet. On hard wood. Can she hear his breathing? Marco gets his answer as the pitter-patter stops at his bedroom door, then resumes as she crawls to the floor. He covers his mouth to keep himself from screaming. She knocks. Her voice calls out.

"Marco? Are you in there?"

It almost sounds normal. The pain is obvious and Marco can feel it through the wall. And he wants to comfort her, wants to open the door and find his best friend on the other side. He would do anything to hug her. To cheer her up.

She knocks again. The wood buckles. And he curls up in the corner, hands cupping his ears.

"Please. Let me in. I'm sorry. Just please... Please, let me in." Star cries.

Her sobs fade away into chaotic, organic clicking.

* * *

 **A/N:** Mistakes, Mates, Memories, Madness, Malevolence, Mutilation, Multiverse, Mayhem, Motherhood, Malfunction, Metaphysics, Mermaids, Messages, Manipulation, Mercy, Mimicry, and Metamorphosis. What's next?


	18. Outside

**18\. Outside**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I do not own Star Vs The Forces of Evil. Daron Nefcy and Disney Television do.

In this chapter, we see the worst possible thing that could happen during dimensional travel...

* * *

"Come on!" Star screamed as she grabbed his hand.

Marco didn't have enough time to react. She jumped through the swirling rift and pulled him along, too eager to get to Quest Buy. He felt the floor vanish from underneath his feet. Her bedroom rushed past him in a blur.

And in its place, he saw them. Shapes piercing an ocean of black with blue and green. Spheres of all sizes. Dimensions danced on unseen winds that tossed them and blew against the sides of the portal. They rippled like jelly. Infinite realities spun and spun. It took him a moment to recognize where he was.

He was beyond. He was in between. He was Outside.

Outside.

Outside.

Outside.

His free arm tumbled Outside-

"We're here." Star said as they exited the portal. Aisles upon aisles greeted her and she looked around for anything of interest. But she finally noticed that he was still holding her hand.

"Uh, Marco? Can you let go?"

No answer. She tugged hard.

He didn't tug back. He didn't struggle.

A scream erupted from her throat and she dropped his severed hand.

* * *

 **A/N:** Mistakes, Mates, Memories, Madness, Malevolence, Mutilation, Multiverse, Mayhem, Motherhood, Malfunction, Metaphysics, Mermaids, Messages, Manipulation, Mercy, Mimicry, Metamorphosis, and Macrocosm. What's next?


	19. Window

**19\. Window**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I do not own "Star Vs The Forces of Evil". Daron Nefcy and Disney Television do. The "Door" chapter wasn't a sequel to "Boy". I mean. It could be. I don't really know.

In this chapter, we follow Janna as she encounters the unexpected.

* * *

At the end of the day, Janna used to hide out among the bushes close to Marco's bedroom window. And she watched. It wasn't out of a perverted sense of curiosity. Nor was it the result of a stalker-level obsession with him. Janna liked to watch him because it gave her something to do.

Marco wasn't interesting. Not in the slightest. Aside from his friendship and interactions with Star, he didn't do anything that caught her attention.

Something happened last night though.

Janna had fallen asleep when she heard screaming. She snapped her head up to see if he was staring down at her in anger and shock. If he had realized. And there was someone leaning out of the window and at first, it looked like Marco. But it wasn't Marco.

Something was staring down at her with yellow-tinted eyes.

A dark shadow with twenty seven arms as thin as twigs.

Twenty seven arms that were twisted, bent backwards, gripping the window seal and the roof and half inside-

Janna froze. She couldn't move under its gaze. Every bone in her body had locked into place and her blood went cold. The thing didn't move for a good several minutes before it tilted its head and extended one arm towards a nearby tree. And pulled itself from the open window.

The arms came into view. Two of them. Both of his.

She watched as it jumped from the window to the tree, fifteen legs propelling itself through the air.

Janna opened her mouth to scream, but all that came out was one word.

"Arms."

* * *

 **A/N:** Not monster arm. Something worse.

Mistakes, Mates, Memories, Madness, Malevolence, Mutilation, Multiverse, Mayhem, Motherhood, Malfunction, Metaphysics, Mermaids, Messages, Manipulation, Mercy, Mimicry, Metamorphosis, Macrocosm, and Monster. What's next? I don't know.


	20. Hate

**20\. Hate**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I do not own Star Vs the Forces of Evil. Daron Nefcy and Disney Television do. And there'll probably be a hiatus before I post the twenty first chapter and more. Maybe a few days. Maybe I'll manage to write it during school or after school.

In this chapter, Jackie finds out the truth...

* * *

"I'm sorry!"

Jackie struggled, but the ropes were way too tight. They cut into her arms and rubbed at her skin. The pain from the rashes was as hot as the blood running down to the ground.

But she didn't care about the pain. No. Her eyes were trained on the maniac who was standing over her. She couldn't breath either.

"I'm so sorry! I don't want this, but..."

The maniac laughed and the sound sent a shiver down Jackie's spine. No happiness. Just a cold, jittery void.

She struggled even more as the maniac clamped a hand over her mouth, tears streaming down her cheeks. Like her smile, it was forced. Jackie screamed into duct tape as the maniac raised a pair of rusty scissors to her face. Their edges pointing dangerously close to her eyes.

"They do."

* * *

 **A/N:** Mistakes, Mates, Memories, Madness, Malevolence, Mutilation, Multiverse, Mayhem, Motherhood, Malfunction, Metaphysics, Mermaids, Messages, Manipulation, Mercy, Mimicry, Metamorphosis, Macrocosm, Monster, and Meta. What's next?


	21. Answer

**21\. Answer**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I do not own Star Vs The Forces Of Evil. Daron Nefcy and Disney Television do.

In this chapter, Star is trying too hard.

* * *

Star couldn't answer it. The question. The problem. Those numbers and symbols that were etched into the blackboard. Jumbled pieces of a much larger, far more complex puzzle. She tried to think about it. She concentrated and concentrated and concentrated. But her head was starting to hurt.

Everyone was waiting for her to solve it. She could feel their eyes on the back of her head. A shudder ran down her spine. The class watched silently, judging her. Jackie. Janna.

Marco.

Her concentration broke at the thought of his face. What it probably looked like at the moment. A devastating distraction.

Her finger slipped and the white chalk skimmed. It stained the board- the problem as well- with her mistake and she knew. Oh, she knew. She knew that she had screwed up.

Screwed up. Screwed up. Screwed up.

Royally.

A loud boom thundered from beyond the four walls and the floor and the windows and the skies. Thousands of mirrors shattering all at once, all over the world. At the same time. Or maybe, not glass. Crystals. Star felt the shockwave in her bones. The chalk through her fingers as she stared in silent, electrical horror at her mistake. It never even reached the ground though.

The walls crumbled away. She didn't turn around, but she knew that the walls were being pulled back. The floor crumbled away too. And the ceiling. And in her peripheral vision, she saw the world outside crumble away.

Her world.

Students didn't scream as they fell backwards into the ever consuming void of nonexistence. An opening mouth. Devoid of stars and planets and light and heat and cold and everything.

Star opened her mouth to scream.

And she crumbled away.

* * *

 **A/N:** Mistakes, Mates, Memories, Madness, Malevolence, Mutilation, Multiverse, Mayhem, Motherhood, Malfunction, Metaphysics, Mermaids, Messages, Manipulation, Mercy, Mimicry, Metamorphosis, Macrocosm, Monster, Meta, and Math. What's next?


	22. Blink

**22\. Blink**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I do not own Star Vs The Forces Of Evil. Daron Nefcy and Disney Television do.

In this chapter, we learn that boredom can be deadly.

* * *

It all happened so fast. One moment, she was tossing her wand back and forth, leaned back in her seat with a bored expression. And the next? A blast of magic. Or what sounded like magic. She didn't really see anything. She had been blinking.

But when she opened her eyes, Star could see the aftermath in her peripheral vision. There was red. It shimmered under the fluorescent lights and slid down the sides of the desk right beside her. Pooling underneath it. Staining her sleeves. Even her own desk. Pieces of torn flesh littered the floor and so did shards of bone.

The shock hit her like lightning, numbing every nerve and thought and limb and she froze. She knew that something had happened.

He had been sitting there, hurriedly scribbling down the lesson from the board. He had been beside her. He had been whole.

Star heard someone scream. And she knew that it was probably Jackie. Everyone else followed. Some people jumped out of their seats and others scrambled out the door and into the hallway. Even their teacher- a troll- backed away from her side of the room, a gaping mouth. Panic echoed throughout the school.

But she didn't. She couldn't move or scream or blink. Oh. She wouldn't blink anymore. Not after this.

Never again.

* * *

 **A/N:** Mistakes, Mates, Memories, Madness, Malevolence, Mutilation, Multiverse, Mayhem, Motherhood, Malfunction, Metaphysics, Mermaids, Messages, Manipulation, Mercy, Mimicry, Metamorphosis, Macrocosm, Monster, Meta, Math, and Mishap. What's next?


	23. Name

**23\. Name**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I do not own "Star Vs The Forces Of Evil". Daron Nefcy and Disney Television do.

* * *

"S-star?" Marco whimpered and she turned around.

The girl snapped her head so quickly that he jumped. Her face greeted him from the darkness of the room, lit only by a few fires scattered among piles. Red flames. And it took him seconds to realize what were fueling those fires.

He stepped back as the girl walked towards him. She stepped over the bodies that were scattered across the floor, careful not to dip her shoes in puddles of crimson.

Monsters. One of them had a beak. Marco shuddered.

This wasn't Star. He knew that much. He knew her. Star might have been violent and she might have hated monsters. But she wouldn't kill them. Even she had limits.

But the girl before him didn't have any limits.

Just spades.

The girl tilted her head at him in confusion, bright green eyes baring into his, a cold scowl. And she spoke-

"I'm sorry, but Star isn't here right now."

* * *

 **A/N:** Eclipsa.

Mistakes, Mates, Memories, Madness, Malevolence, Mutilation, Multiverse, Mayhem, Motherhood, Malfunction, Metaphysics, Mermaids, Messages, Manipulation, Mercy, Mimicry, Metamorphosis, Macrocosm, Monster, Meta, Math, Mishap, and Misidentification. What's next?


	24. Guess Who

**24\. Guess Who**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I do not own "Star Vs The Forces Of Evil". Daron Nefcy and Disney Television.

* * *

"Guess who?" He says as everything cuts to black. And she already knows who it is.

Star recognizes his voice, the cadence the most. She can also feel the warmth pressing against her from behind. It doesn't take her long to realize.

Her smooch buddy. Blush.

She giggles and touches his wrists, "What're you doing, Marc-?"

Something is wrong here. His hands are hot. And not in the good way. More like they're burning. And they _are_ burning. Clouds hang before her eyes and her fingers scream. Hot like hell.

Hell. The Underworld.

 _Hell._

He laughs. A deep, black chuckle. Her blood freezes, a blindingly white horror dawning upon her.

It's familiar.

 ** _Oh God._**

"Guess again, Starship."

* * *

 **A/N:** Mistakes, Mates, Memories, Madness, Malevolence, Mutilation, Multiverse, Mayhem, Motherhood, Malfunction, Metaphysics, Mermaids, Messages, Manipulation, Mercy, Mimicry, Metamorphosis, Macrocosm, Monster, Meta, Math, Mishap, Misidentification, and Possession. What's next?


	25. Realization

**25\. Realization**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I do not own "Star Vs The Forces of Evil". Daron Nefcy and Disney Television.

* * *

Star is honest. Objective. Old Her wasn't. She was pathetic, immature, and weak; a bag of soft flesh and fragile bones that smiled on and on endlessly. But the Old Her no longer exists. New Star is staring into her eyes and laughing.

A few minutes ago, New Star strolled out of the girls restroom in the Science Hallway and into the classroom, touching the shoulders of those who passed by Her. Nobody noticed.

Each touch made Her heart recoil. Contact with such pathetic sheep molested Her thin fingers and the shudders came quickly. As cold as the universe. As cold as the frown stretching across Her face, devoid of sadness or anger. She frowned for the sole irony of it. Of Her misery. Of Her pathetic attempts at keeping the balance tilted towards the side of good. Of all the lies Her parents had told Her.

The universe was frowning with Her. And sobbing.

The students didn't pay Her any attention as She walked to Her desk, silently glancing at them. It disgusted Her how oblivious they were.

If only they knew.

New Star sat down and pulled Her wand out. Her thoughts immediately went to magic. She could have used a spell to cheer Herself up, to melt away the curse, the Truth. Everything could have changed. But that wasn't a possibility. There wasn't any magic left in Her or the wand.

Nothing could change the Truth.

The terrible, melancholic, and crushing Truth.

She didn't hear Marco calling Her name or the feeling of his hands resting on Her shoulder. Marco couldn't see the inky, sick Truth jump from Her shoulder and slithered up his fingers. Up his hand. Up his arm. It covered every inch.

New Star ignored his questions- his concerned look- and focused on the desk in front of Her.

She focused on Her new mission, Her only mission, Her purpose:

Truth was spreading.

The universe was spreading.

She cried and cried and cried.

* * *

 **A/N:** Mistakes, Mates, Memories, Madness, Malevolence, Mutilation, Multiverse, Mayhem, Motherhood, Malfunction, Metaphysics, Mermaids, Messages, Manipulation, Mercy, Mimicry, Metamorphosis, Macrocosm, Monster, Meta, Math, Mishap, Misidentification, Possession, and Malaise. What's next?


	26. Evolution

**26\. Evolution**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I do not own Star Vs The Forces of Evil. Daron Nefcy and Disney Television do.

* * *

Star knew that something was happening to her. Something new and unholy. Something that was changing her into something else.

Her body was ruined. Pale skin crystallized into bright emerald scales. Some of her bones shattered, the shards skewering hemorrhaging organs. Blood spilled out as they burst and flooded her entire system. But a few remained. And those shifted around. Reforming her skeleton. Melted fat and useless nerves oozed forth from the pockets in-between the scales. This level of pain was not a sensation she had felt before.

Star opened her mouth to scream, but the muscles in her jaws locked up. They unhinged. Teeth and tongue elongated. What would have been her voice faded into low gurgling.

Her legs bent backwards, gravity did its job.

Star fell to the floor. She landed on her curved back and felt the soft liquid inside her head swish.

The last thing she ever saw was red as her eyes rolled back into their sockets and her skull collapsed.

* * *

 **A/N:** Mistakes, Mates, Memories, Madness, Malevolence, Mutilation, Multiverse, Mayhem, Motherhood, Malfunction, Metaphysics, Mermaids, Messages, Manipulation, Mercy, Mimicry, Metamorphosis, Macrocosm, Monster, Meta, Math, Mishap, Misidentification, Possession, Malaise, and Mutation. What's next?


	27. Infinite

**27\. Infinite**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I do not own "Star Vs The Forces of Evil". Daron Nefcy and Disney Television do.

Sorry about the long wait. Needed to write some new original fiction. I'm back!

* * *

Star stumbled through the portal. This was going to be the right one, it just had to be. She had been opening and closing and opening and closing rifts for as long as she could remember. And every single one had been wrong. Bad. Different.

But when she opened her eyes, it wasn't different. The green portal led to the familiar sight of her bedroom.

Her bedroom. Her bedroom.

 _Her bedroom._

Star stood there for a moment, taking it all in. Everything was in place. Everything. Her bed. The spiraling staircase to its left. The mirror hidden behind the purple curtain. The multicolored pillows and ancient books and dirty clothes that were scattered across the floor, bras and panties and all. It was the same. The exact same room she had left earlier that day. Had she been gone for just one day? For a few hours? She couldn't actually remember. But that wasn't important.

No. That wasn't important at all. Because it didn't matter. She was back. She was home. She was back in her room and the world was right and sane and right. This wasn't another trick. There wasn't another note written on the wall or the ceiling or on some piece of paper stuck to her desk. This was _right_.

Star laughed as she staggered into the room and spun around on her bleeding heels.

Star laughed as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

Star laughed as she felt the floor shift beneath her feet.

Star laughed as the rift closed behind her.

Star laughed as she opened her eyes and saw those words on the ceiling, written in black blood.

She laughed as she read them.

"Wrong worlds. Wrong winds. Infinite wrongs."

Star laughed as the Multiverse shifted its infinite cards and waited for her to pick again.

* * *

 **A/N:** Mistakes, Mates, Memories, Madness, Malevolence, Mutilation, Multiverse, Mayhem, Motherhood, Malfunction, Metaphysics, Mermaids, Messages, Manipulation, Mercy, Mimicry, Metamorphosis, Macrocosm, Monster, Meta, Math, Mishap, Misidentification, Possession, Malaise, Mutation, and Dimensions. What's next?


	28. Text

**28\. Text**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I do not own "Star Vs The Forces of Evil". Daron Nefcy and Disney Television do. Each new chapter will be published every two days or up to a week.

* * *

Marco kissed her on the cheek. Star giggled and got up from the couch to get some more popcorn. The movie was almost over, the nerdy teenage boy was interrupting the homecoming dance. She walked into the kitchen with an idiot's smile.

It has been perfect. Amazing. Surreal. She couldn't believe how quickly Marco had changed his mind. After hours of getting ready for their date, after jumping out the front door grinning and blushing like a maniac, after only a few minutes of being gone, he had returned. Soaked in rain. Telling her that he didn't want to leave her alone. Telling her how much he _loved her._

She didn't believe him. Of course she didn't. She found it hard to believe that he had given up on Jackie from out of nowhere. How easily he had denied his life long fantasy. But when he pulled her into a hug, everything melted away.

Happiness flooded her.

Star started the microwave and felt her pocket phone vibrate against her hip. She pulled it out, expecting to find a venom tongued message from a rightfully enraged Jackie.

"I'll be home soon, okay?"

But it wasn't from Jackie.

It was from...

She stared at the text in silence. Read the name above it. The name of the person who had sent it. Over and over again. Trying to understand what was happening, but failing miserably. Her body suddenly went cold, a shot of ice water flooded her spine. Doused her burning heart. Fear took over.

She finally heard the sounds from the living room. Wet tearing. Stretching. Crunching. Organic grinding.

 _Like something was readjusting its costume._

* * *

 **A/N:** Mistakes, Mates, Memories, Madness, Malevolence, Mutilation, Multiverse, Mayhem, Motherhood, Malfunction, Metaphysics, Mermaids, Messages, Manipulation, Mercy, Mimicry, Metamorphosis, Macrocosm, Monster, Meta, Math, Mishap, Misidentification, Possession, Malaise, Mutation, Dimensions, and Shifter. What's next?


	29. Live Stream

**29\. Live Stream**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I do not own "Star Vs The Forces of Evil". Daron Nefcy and Disney Television do.

* * *

StarFan13 woke up and checked her laptop, staring at the only open window on the screen. The familiar image of a bedroom. One queen-sized bed. Pillows and clothing scattered everywhere. And a rift hovering in the middle of the room.

She sighed, glancing down to the settings bar. 7:12 PM. They hadn't came back yet.

Silence.

She leaned back in her chair. It was disappointing to say the least. Star always went on adventures. Star always jumped through portals with that Hispanic boy in tow. But she had never been gone for this long. A few minutes, maybe. But never for three hours. Never for an entire afternoon.

Not just disappointing. Even boring.

StarFan13 was about to fall back asleep when she saw it. A blur shooting out from the portal. A hand. She shot up and fixed her glasses, which had slipped down her nose during her nap. And she watched.

The hand was joined by another and another and another. Four hands waving through the portal.

A flurry of flailing hands. Arms.

Panicking arms.

She hunched over the screen as they were pulled back in. Over and over again. Jerked around. Her fingers gripped the sides of her laptop, she stared at the scene unfolding in front of her. In shock. They dropped to the floor. Shaking. Trying to grab anything. And then, they went limp. Still.

She stared as the portal closed a minute later. For a few minutes, she stared at the arms that laid in pools of dull red. Her mouth opened.

And she screamed as the severed arms twitched.

* * *

 **A/N:** Mistakes, Mates, Memories, Madness, Malevolence, Mutilation, Multiverse, Mayhem, Motherhood, Malfunction, Metaphysics, Mermaids, Messages, Manipulation, Mercy, Mimicry, Metamorphosis, Macrocosm, Monster, Meta, Math, Mishap, Misidentification, Possession, Malaise, Mutation, Dimensions, Shifter, and Witness. What's next?


	30. Alien

**30\. Alien**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I do not own "Star Vs The Forces of Evil". Daron Nefcy and Disney Television do. Next few stories will be posted every Saturday or Sunday. Depending on what happens at school.

* * *

Star stepped through the portal, passing by swirling blue and red and rainbow. Galaxies flowing around her head. Dancing around her.

And then, the warmth and beautiful colors and happiness faded.

There was only darkness. Thick darkness that greeted her eyes with silence. She didn't have a chance to breathe before her ears popped, alien pressure crushing a soft and shapeless body. It didn't hurt though. In fact, Star couldn't feel anything. But cold.

It felt odd. Tingling overcame her skin. Poked her arms with invisible, sharp needles. She shuddered as the needles passed through her flesh and froze her innards.

She took a step back. And that was when the darkness rippled.

Tore itself open.

Flesh tore itself open. _Flesh._

The flesh gave way to red and egg-shell white and finally, the openings were no longer openings. They were eyes. Sloughing eyes that bled themselves. Eyes that rolled around in a void, infinite pupils within infinite space within infinite sockets. Sockets in another existence. An existence just as alien and unforgiving as death and the black gulfs of hatred that followed it.

Star opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

Laughter broke through the silence and grabbed her by her imagination, groping the infantile horror every mortal had been born with.

The laughter came from everywhere and nowhere. In all directions and outside of directions themselves.

It was loud and divine and unholy and horrible and beautiful and insane.

Insane.

Star could've gone insane if she hadn't fallen backwards through the portal. She would've been lost if she hadn't found herself. Lost to the beyond. But luckily, she _had_ found herself.

The darkness brightened to blue, red, and rainbow and Star fell through familiar universes and galaxies in an instant. She returned home. Her body landed on a hard, solid, sane ground and the pain gave relief to the cold that faded away. Marco come into the room with a plate of nachos a few seconds later and asked her if she wanted some. But Star never answered him.

She just screamed one word and one word only.

"Eye."

* * *

 **A/N:** Mistakes, Mates, Memories, Madness, Malevolence, Mutilation, Multiverse, Mayhem, Motherhood, Malfunction, Metaphysics, Mermaids, Messages, Manipulation, Mercy, Mimicry, Metamorphosis, Macrocosm, Monster, Meta, Math, Mishap, Misidentification, Possession, Malaise, Mutation, Dimensions, Shifter, Witness, and Cosmos. What's next?


	31. Crumple

**31\. Crumple**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I do not own "Star Vs The Forces of Evil". Daron Nefcy and Disney Television do. Sorry about the delay. Probably gonna write a new chapter every two weeks.

* * *

Crunching. His bones. His skull. Marco couldn't hear anything over the sound of his body breaking. It hurt. It felt like hell and he opened his mouth to scream, for just a split second. But the walls were too quick. They crumpled inwards. Sharp metal crumpled around his hunched over form and crumpled and crumpled. His spine splintered. Organs burst. He was crumpled up.

Star watched in horror as the locker continued to shrink, wadding itself up into a little ball. Wrinkling and crunching.

* * *

 **A/N:** Mistakes, Mates, Memories, Madness, Malevolence, Mutilation, Multiverse, Mayhem, Motherhood, Malfunction, Metaphysics, Mermaids, Messages, Manipulation, Mercy, Mimicry, Metamorphosis, Macrocosm, Monster, Meta, Math, Mishap, Misidentification, Possession, Malaise, Mutation, Dimensions, Shifter, Witness, Cosmos, and Pressure. What's next?


	32. Fire

**32\. Fire**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **A/N:** I do not own Star Vs The Forces Of Evil. Daron Nefcy and Disney Television do.

* * *

"Come on, we're gonna be late!" Star yelled and jumped through the portal, pulling Marco along the way.

He opened his mouth to offer a rebuttal. He might have intended to convince her otherwise. But he never got a chance to. Not before they screamed.

It happened so fast. The familiarity of his room shifted to swirling pink and then, everything became red. Pain. Heat licked at their skin and their hair and surged into their open mouths. Hell. It felt like Hell. But even as they screamed, it didn't stop.

They screamed and screamed and screamed and...

Flesh was blackened.

Bones were scorched.

And soon, ashes were swept up by flame-winds.

* * *

 **A/N:** Mistakes, Mates, Memories, Madness, Malevolence, Mutilation, Multiverse, Mayhem, Motherhood, Malfunction, Metaphysics, Mermaids, Messages, Manipulation, Mercy, Mimicry, Metamorphosis, Macrocosm, Monster, Meta, Math, Mishap, Misidentification, Possession, Malaise, Mutation, Dimensions, Shifter, Witness, Cosmos, Pressure, and Ignorance. What's next?


	33. Avoid

**33\. Avoid**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I do not own Star Vs The Forces of Evil. Daron Nefcy and Disney Television do.

* * *

Star doesn't like to sleep with her wand at night. Well, not that much. She still keeps it underneath her pillow and in her sight at all times. So that no monsters can steal it. But she doesn't really cuddle with it anymore.

Not since the crystal started to glow green. And whisper to her. Which, admittedly, is pretty weird. But it isn't the weirdest part.

Because she never expected her wand to sound British.

* * *

 **AN:** Mistakes, Mates, Memories, Madness, Malevolence, Mutilation, Multiverse, Mayhem, Motherhood, Malfunction, Metaphysics, Mermaids, Messages, Manipulation, Mercy, Mimicry, Metamorphosis, Macrocosm, Monster, Meta, Math, Mishap, Misidentification, Possession, Malaise, Mutation, Dimensions, Shifter, Witness, Cosmos, Pressure, and Ignorance. What's next?


	34. Wrong

**34\. Wrong**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I don't own Star Vs The Forces Of Evil. Daron Nefcy and Disney Television do.**

* * *

Star could tell that something was wrong. As soon as she looked at her reflection, she could see it. Clear as day. Shadows danced behind the blue of her eyes. Hiding. Red. Green. Black. A shiver sent her hands up to her face, tracing the hearts on her cheeks. It all felt wrong.

She was changing. She could feel the ripples of heat in her chest, flames fueled by the stupid knight and his insistence. And she knew why.

Anger. He had made her very angry.

Oh. Oh, how very angry.

Enough to give chase. Enough to bind his armor-clamored arms and legs with living fabric. Enough to warn him, to threaten him with a fate worse than death. Enough to...

 _Kill._

Star blushed and then, grew pale. Her hands retreated from her face. The shadows slithered back into blue depths as her eyes widened.

Her eyes were blue, but Star knew.

Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

 **A/N: What's next?**


	35. Smile

**35\. Smile**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I do not own Star Vs the Forces Of Evil. Daron Nefcy and Disney Television do.**

* * *

Star smiled. Her lips curled into a wide toothy grin, pearly whites beaming under moonlight.

She smiled at the feeling. The feeling of her flesh being stretched. Further. Further.

She smiled as a fire ignited and spread, heat flooding every muscle. Every nerve.

She smiled as something began to tear. Something soft like paper. And she smiled at the warmth that slid down her chin. It splattered unto the blanket. Star couldn't look down, but she knew that it was a deep shade of red.

Star smiled even as she cried in agony.

The tentacles just dug their hooks deeper into her cheeks.

* * *

 **A/N: What's next?**


	36. Knew Better

**36\. Knew Better**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I do not own Star VS the Forces Of Evil. Daron Nefcy and Disney Television do.

In this chapter, Star is pretty smart...

* * *

Star knew better than to give it attention.

Her heart was hammering as the thing pressed itself against her back. It felt cold and smooth. Like polished marble.

But still, she didn't turn around.

She knew better than to move.

She could've ran. The door to the shop was only a few feet from her. It was also unlocked. She could've just leapt across the room, forcing her way outside. To safety.

But she didn't want to. Because she could see the mess, what was left of her friends.

God.

She still heard their screams.

The crunching as the thing ground their bones to dust.

The way they went silent.

Tears started to fall as memories took place in her shattered heart. She almost wiped them away.

But she knew better than to raise her arm.

The thing could've seen her ribs.

* * *

 **A/N:** Mistakes, Mates, Memories, Madness, Malevolence, Mutilation, Multiverse, Mayhem, Motherhood, Malfunction, Metaphysics, Mermaids, Messages, Manipulation, Mercy, Mimicry, Metamorphosis, Macrocosm, Monster, Meta, Math, Mishap, Misidentification, Possession, Malaise, Mutation, Dimensions, Shifter, Witness, Cosmos, Pressure, Ignorance, Misinterpretation, Mangle, and Marble . What's next?


	37. Cradle

**37\. Cradle**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I do not own Star Vs the Forces of Evil. Daron Nefcy and Disney Television do.

In this chapter, we find a mother and her baby...

* * *

"Hush little baby..." the woman sung, rocking the bundle back and forth.

Marco blinked. It only took him a second to realize what he was seeing. His mind had grown quick over the last few weeks and he had expected that something would happen.

But not this. Never this.

He took a step towards his wife and the floorboards creaked. The blond haired woman snapped her head.

She recognized him. A smile crossed her face. A sad little smile. Her eyes burrowed themselves into his own, wide and red from crying. He could feel his heart breaking as the bundle stirred.

"Honey! You'll never believe this, but it worked!"

She sounded so happy. Relieved.

Marco just shook his head and backed out of the now useless nursery.

He needed to call the police.

* * *

 **A/N:** Mistakes, Mates, Memories, Madness, Malevolence, Mutilation, Multiverse, Mayhem, Motherhood, Malfunction, Metaphysics, Mermaids, Messages, Manipulation, Mercy, Mimicry, Metamorphosis, Macrocosm, Monster, Meta, Math, Mishap, Misidentification, Possession, Malaise, Mutation, Dimensions, Shifter, Witness, Cosmos, Pressure, Ignorance, Misinterpretation, Mangle, Marble, and Miscarriage. What's next?


	38. Doll

**38\. Doll**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I do not own Star Vs The Forces of Evil. Daron Nefcy and Disney Television do.

* * *

Star heard the door creak.

"W-why?" His voice sounded calm and smooth, but she could tell that he wasn't.

She glanced up at him and at the item. The doll clutched in trembling hands.

"I don't know. Because you wanted her?"

He took a step back, face pale with horror.

Star got out of bed and walked towards him.

"Did I do something wrong?"

He begun to shut the door, only for her foot to stop it. She peered into his eyes. They told her everything she needed to know.

A sigh.

"Let me see."

A hand swiped at the doll, catching a bit of sea foam hair.

She pulled it away from him. Examined it. Stroked its curves. Admired her own handiwork. The doll was perfect. Life like. Much more useful than before.

But he was sobbing, thinking of her.

A giggle escaped from her lips.

Just a tiny snicker.

She tossed the doll back to him and smiled, a warm grin.

"Don't worry. She didn't suffer."

He didn't catch it.

"You can play with her now."

* * *

 **A/N:** Mistakes, Mates, Memories, Madness, Malevolence, Mutilation, Multiverse, Mayhem, Motherhood, Malfunction, Metaphysics, Mermaids, Messages, Manipulation, Mercy, Mimicry, Metamorphosis, Macrocosm, Monster, Meta, Math, Mishap, Misidentification, Possession, Malaise, Mutation, Dimensions, Shifter, Witness, Cosmos, Pressure, Ignorance, Misinterpretation, Mangle, Marble, Miscarriage, and Sexuality. What's next?


	39. Surgery

**39\. Surgery**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I don't own Star Vs The Forces of Evil. Daron Nefcy and Disney Television do. Here's the "season finale" of the third cycle.

* * *

She wanted to scream.

Her eyes shifted from one doctor to the other, wide and confused. It was too dark for her to see anything other than their bulbous heads, sweat-plastered foreheads.

And their white surgical masks.

A red-haired nurse with olive-green eyes handed a doctor something small. It took her a moment to realize what it was. But then, the doctor leaned over her. The object glinted underneath buzzing fluorescent lights. It was a...

He pulled back the plastic sheet that had kept her naked body warm. Goosebumps rippled across limp arms.

Star wanted to scream as he lowered the scalpel to between her collarbone, twisting its blade vertically.

But the nurse clamped a gloved hand over her mouth.

And whispered into her ear, smiling.

"Don't scream too loud, dear. Or there might be an accident."

Then, they started cutting.

* * *

 **A/N:** Mistakes, Mates, Memories, Madness, Malevolence, Mutilation, Multiverse, Mayhem, Motherhood, Malfunction, Metaphysics, Mermaids, Messages, Manipulation, Mercy, Mimicry, Metamorphosis, Macrocosm, Monster, Meta, Math, Mishap, Misidentification, Possession, Malaise, Mutation, Dimensions, Shifter, Witness, Cosmos, Pressure, Ignorance, Misinterpretation, Mangle, Marble, Miscarriage, Sexuality, and Sadism. What's next?


	40. Bath

**40\. Bath**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I do not own Star V.S. The Forces of Evil. Daron Nefcy and Disney do.

* * *

Star sighed as she slid into the bath, all of her stress washing away.

It felt so good. The water was nice and warm and her body started to tingle. It filled every crevice, every inch. Confronting the stains that had painted her arms and legs a deep dark red.

She laid her head against the tub and closed her eyes. Pleasure soaked. Moaning in satisfaction.

Soon, skin started to melt.

Her crimes were quickly washed away.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm probably going to continue this collection with a fourth cycle. Depends on whether or not I have any worthwhile ideas.


	41. Happy

**41\. Happy**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **A/N:** Here it is. The forty-first chapter!

* * *

As he sat in the corner, arms curled around his body, the teenage boy prayed. It was the first time in years. A bit overdue.

But he was desperate. Horrifyingly so. And he would do anything.

From beyond, the sound of footsteps echoed down the hallway. There were more than one pair. An entire army wearing heavy-bottom boots. He thought back to two hours ago, when the history teacher had put on a video. The footage had been in black-and-white and static had crackled through the speakers.

But everyone could hear it. The marching of soldiers. In unison.

The footsteps approached the door, then stopped.

Light breathing. Sighs.

Giggling.

The kind of laughter that made his skin crawl, wavering voices whispered words of heartfelt persuasion.

He recognized them.

"Marcoooooooooo?" One of them teased. Janna.

Knock.

"Cooommmeee ooon ooooouuuut," said another. Star.

Knock.

"Weeeee juuust waaant yoooouuuuuu..."

Quiet. Compassionate. Cold.

A cacophony of cheer broke out. Like millions of hornets were buzzing. Different voices with the same inflection, slurring as though intoxicated and loose-minded. And they all sounded—

"... haaaaaapppppppyyyyyyyyyy."

This one was unmistakable. He had fantasied about her for years. Jackie.

Marco shuddered.

The horde, shambling and smiling, began to beg.

"Pwweeeeaaasseeee?"

"Weeeeee haaaatttteeeee seeeeeiiiing yoooouuuu liiikeeee thiiiisss."

"Maaaaarrrrcooooo?"

They leaned against the door. It nearly popped off the hinges. There must have been the entire school waiting outside.

Pawing. Scratching. Nails ripping from bloody fingers, yet they didn't stop.

They wouldn't stop.

He wondered how long he could keep it up, how many hours he would spend hearing them whine and pretend to care about him. Images replayed in his mind. He reviewed his options.

Jumping out the window? Impossible. The horde had spread throughout the school and spilled into the parking lot.

They would catch him. Draw him in. Hug—

Well, what about the vents?

Too tight. He might fall through them. And plus, they were smart. The slightest noise would alert them.

Call for help?

He didn't have his phone. He had dropped it back in the cafeteria, when the glow faded and the spell went into effect. Everyone was pushing and running and screamed. Pure chaos.

Which meant that he was stuck. Trapped. Until he eventually succumbed and unlocked the—

Wait.

He furrowed his brow.

Something was wrong.

Marco peered up at the door. And he stared at it, thinking. He couldn't quite put his finger to it. Strange. He could've sworn that—

Then, he realized.

Then, they did.

Then, the door knob started to turn.

* * *

 **A/N:** This might be one of my favorites. Of course, you might think differently. Please leave a review. I always love reading them!

More chapters are coming.


	42. Crawl

**42\. Crawl**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Sorry for the long wait! Have been taking a break from writing recently, even my own original works.**

* * *

He crawled, all he could do was crawl.

The sound of shattering glass exploded in his ears. But there was no glass to rain down upon him. Just the fire. Both of his legs were broken. A jagged bone sliced through his ankles. With every inch he managed, something would touch the exposed joint and he would scream.

It hurt like hell. The pain was as hot as a supernova, but even it paled in comparison to—

Its laughter.

High pitched.

A hyena's cackle, it had severed the last thin strands of their friendship. What was left of their memories. Tears fell and mixed with blood. He would've wiped away at it.

But he couldn't afford to stop. He had to keep going. Or else, that demon would—

A sharp crack. Marco screamed as the boot crushed his ankle.

"Oh," came its voice. "There you are!"

If he could've screamed, begged, pleaded with the thing, he would've. If it had meant just the slimmest, most minuscule chance of getting through to the dying threads, he would've done anything.

But he couldn't.

Because by the time he realized what was happening, the demon had already slipped the plastic bag over his head, its warmth giving way to swathes of cold.

That hyena-cackle.

A soft lip on his cheek.

"Isn't our date going so well?"

* * *

 **A/N: The forty-second chapter! Or, shall I say, the forty-second story! Isn't that exciting?!**

 **Oh, and don't worry! I've already got several ideas for even more horrors!**

 **Just you wait!**


	43. Let Go

**43\. Let Go**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

* * *

 **A/N:** I do not own Star V.S. the Forces of Evil. Daron Nefcy and Disney Television do.

* * *

Squish.

Squish.

He hated that sound. He felt it rippling around his heart. He felt each twitching, straining muscle that tried desperately to force him to let go. The world was on fire with feelings.

 _Feelings._

New sensations. Old sensations. It didn't matter which, they were one and the same.

His grip tightened, and her neck _quivered_.

Squish.

Squish.

Pop.

Pop.

 _Crackle._

But it wasn't supposed to quiver like **that** , like it was about to burst, and he tried letting go. He begged for help. He cried, cursing the arm, cursing himself, cursing magic, cursing the madness. It was _his_ fault.

Not hers. She had only cast the spell, but had tried to undo the curse.

No need to punish her.

Just let him let go. Let him save her. Let that monster arm wither and die.

Let him…

… let him…

… let…

 _Pop!_

* * *

 **A/N:** Here I am, just waiting for another idea to come along. Thank you for enjoying this anthology!


End file.
